Here's The Day You Hoped Would Never Come
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: A one-shot based off a drawing by Pika-la-Cynique. Sarah's 21st birthday and guess who she finds waiting for her in her room when she gets home?


**Here's The Day You Hoped Would Never Come**

**By: Ismira Daugene**

*** * * ***

**Based off the drawing of the same title**

**by Pika-la-Cynique**

**on DeviantART**

*** * * * ***

**Disclaimer: All Labyrinth related beings, places, and things**

**(c) Jim Hensen & Co.**

*** * * ***

**Warning: There is some suggestive language and actions in this fic. I'd recommend not reading if you are opposed.**

* * *

Sarah laughed as she stumbled out of the bar's door. Her friend Marian was giggling along with her. "Did you see his face?!" Marian asked.

"I know! He was so red when he found out Jessie was a guy. Poor Jessie, he almost had a new boyfriend."

The two girls clung to each other as they weaved down the street toward their apartment. Today was Sarah's twenty-first birthday. She and her roommate Marian decided it would be a good idea to visit the local bars getting that "free drink" all newly turned twenty-one-year-olds are entitled to. They'd skipped from bar to bar, never having to pay for their drinks until they arrived at Red's where they met a classmate, Jessie, who was of the male persuasion but decidedly feminine looking. Of course it didn't help that Jessie chose to wear knee high dresses and three-inch heels.

After Jessie's failed attempts at seduction on another male member of the species, the girls decided it best to stop drinking before they regretted it too much the next day. So with slightly light-headedness and faltering steps, they made their way down the street, lit by tall lamps producing a yellow gold light that seemed to bleach the color from the surrounding sidewalk and bushes.

Sarah looked up at the sky, dark clouds blocked out the stars and a cool breeze suddenly brought out goose bumps on her arms. "I think it's going to rain. Maybe we should move faster?" she suggested to Marian who agreed.

The two barely made it in the apartment doors when it started pouring outside. Lightening flashed and thunder rolled across the sky. Marian stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. Don't wake me up unless the apartment is on fire," she said heading to her room.

Sarah headed to her room as well. She could see a light coming from under the door. _Huh, must have left my lamp on_, she thought to herself. But when she pulled the door open, her lamp was not the source of the light. On her desk in front of the mirror was a crystal sphere emanating a soft white glow. In front of the sphere was a single white feather. _Oh no… oh nononono!_ Sarah backed up a step and jumped as more thunder cracked. _This is not happening. I'm dreaming, that's it. I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up with a hangover soon._ Sarah waited for herself to wake up. She tried pinching her arm and blinking several times, but the sphere and feather were still there. "Hello precious," a soft velvety voice drawled behind her.

Sarah whirled at the same time a flash of lightening lit up the room. The brief amount of light allowed her to see him sitting in a curved back chair dressed in dark clothes and a high collar midnight blue cloak. His legs were crossed and his arms rested casually on the arms of the chair. "You!" Sarah gasped backing up a step towards the desk. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to collect what is mine," he said calmly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Wh… what do you mean 'what's yours'?" Sarah's tone turned angry.

"Just what it sounds like. You have something of mine, and I intend for you to return it."

Sarah stood boldly facing him now. "And just what do I have that is yours? I _won_ Toby back, he's where he belongs."

"I'm not here for the baby, Sarah. You fairly won him back."

"Then what?"

Jareth stood, placed his hands behind his back and calmly strode toward her. "Six years, two months, and thirteen days ago, you defeated the Labyrinth and stole something of mine," Jareth stated starting to circle her. "I have waited patiently for you to return it, but you have not, so I have come to collect."

"Damnit Jareth, what do you want?"

"You…"

Sarah's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew large. "What?"

"You Sarah, belong to me. From the moment you took that bite of the peach I sent you, you've been mine. From the moment you danced in my arms, you've been mine. From the moment you entered the Escher room, you've been mine. Did you really think I'd let my personal property go without a fight?"

"What do you mean I belong to you? I belong to no one except myself!" Sarah said indignantly.

"Wrong princess," Jareth stopped circling her to stand in front of her. "What is the first thing anybody could tell you about the Fae World?"

"That it's full of self-righteous, fat-headed…"

"That you should not eat their food or drink!" he said cutting her off.

Sarah stared at him a moment, "I only had one bite!"

"It does not matter."

Jareth moved to stand behind her. Sarah seemed dazed and unfocused. "Admit it princess, you've wanted me too," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered, remembering the numerous dreams she'd had of the Goblin King. Some were pleasant and others were quite erotic. He seemed to sense her thoughts and she heard him chuckle. His hands rested on her waist then slid around till they were criss-crossed over her stomach. "Come Sarah, come back to the Labyrinth with me. You will be my Queen and I will be your slave," he breathed into her ear.

Sarah jolted out of her thoughts. "I don't want a slave," she murmured.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want a slave," she said more clearly, turning to face him.

"Name it then Sarah, name it and it will be yours. I have moved the stars, turned the world upside down, all for you. You have but to ask and I will grant you any whim your heart desires."

"I… I…"

"Let me show you some of your choices," he purred pulling her closer to him by her waist.

His lips crushed down on hers. His tongue tracing the outline of her lips made them part and his tongue darted inside brushing against hers. Sarah felt one of his hands cradle the back of her head, the other pushing on the small of her back. He drew back slightly, his lips only centimeters from her. She was breathing heavily. "Or maybe you'd like this?" Jareth left fleeting kissing, like the soft touch of a butterfly along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone where his tongue tasted the hollow at her throat. Sarah tried to breath in normally, but she couldn't. Her chest heaved as Jareth's tongue moved up to where her neck met her shoulder. He nibbled lightly then bit down gently. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he held her tight.

His head came up; he smiled at the bewildered expression on her face and bent to kiss her again. "Wait… wait Jareth," she managed to gasp out.

"Yes my dear?"

"I… I can't. I can't go with you."

"Yes, you can and you will."

"No, what about school? And my family?"

"I have a library with thousands of scrolls and books of information and you're family will never know."

"Never know what?"

"That you ever existed."

Sarah's legs turned to jelly and if Jareth hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen. He pulled her back with him as he sat on the computer chair at her desk. He grabbed the crystal on her desk and held it before her. "Look Sarah, look at what you could have. All you have to do is say yes."

Sarah looked into the crystal and saw herself; she wore a beautiful cream dress that elegantly flowed to the ground. A tiara was in her hair. She held a small golden haired child on her hip. They appeared to be laughing. She put the child down and he raced to the open arms of the Goblin King who swooped him up into the air still laughing. "Is… is he… ours?" Sarah breathed still transfixed by the crystal before her.

"Yes, he could be. All you have to do is say yes and he won't be the only one," Jareth purred.

Sarah took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from the beautiful child in the sphere. "I can't Jareth. My family is here."

Jareth stiffened under her, "I know for a fact your step-mother dislikes you and your father doesn't give you the time of day! And with as much as you risked for your baby brother, you'd think he'd show some gratitude when you go home for the holidays!"

Sarah sat frozen. Jareth, of course, was right. Karen never talked to her unless it was necessary and her father barely knew she was alive. As for Toby, it seemed as if the kid knew what she'd done to him and was holding it against her despite the fact that she had gotten him home safely. "But they're the only thing I have…"

Jareth pulled her back against his chest and brushed his cheek against hers like a large cat. "You could have me, and we could make our own family. Why do you want a family who doesn't want you?"

"It's not that, it's just that they're the only family I have."

"Like I said Sarah, we can make our own family. You don't need them, and they don't want or need you."

The truth hit Sarah like a ton of bricks. A single tear rolled down her cheek to be stopped by one of Jareth's gloved fingers. He brought the tear to his mouth, "Mmm, I'd love to taste the rest of you."

"Jareth, please…"

"Sarah? Can't you see? I've waited for you, only for you. Let me show you my love; let me take you away from this place where nobody wants you. Let me show you how much I need you," Jareth said then began to kiss the skin behind her ear.

He buried his face in her hair, leaving a trail of soft kisses down the side of her neck. His arms were wrapped around her middle just under her breasts. Sarah leaned her head back on to Jareth's shoulder, gasping at the tingling sensation his lips left on her skin. "And what happens when you tire of me your Majesty? What happens when I am old and you are still young? What happens on the day you decide I am no longer worthy of you?"

Jareth stopped his attentions on her skin. "Look at me Sarah," he said turning her face towards him with one gloved hand. "There will never be a day when I tire of you or deem you unworthy of me. I am more afraid of a day when you deem me no longer worthy of you. As for you growing old, that can be easily remedied once in the Underground."

Sarah looked sadly into his eyes. "What assurances can you give me? How can you prove to me that what you say is true?"

Jareth did not say a word, but stood cradling her against his chest. He moved to Sarah's bed and sat her down on it. Then he knelt before her and took her hands in his. "I can do nothing more, Sarah Williams, than to give you my oath that I would never leave you. I could no more leave you or tire of you than I could stop breathing."

Jareth withdrew his hands from hers and moved them to rest on her thighs, lightly drawing small circles with his fingers. Sarah leaned down and rested her forehead against his, her hands on his shoulders. "I don't deserve you," Sarah mumbled.

"No, _I_ don't deserve _you_, but I guess we're stuck with each other," Jareth grinned.

He moved to sit beside her on the bed, keeping one hand on her thigh. Sarah leaned her shoulder against his. "You're still hesitant," Jareth said. "What is it, precious, that keeps you here?"

Sarah sighed, "Just the familiarity of this world. I know nothing about the Underground except it holds your kingdom."

"And me, it holds me too and you can count on me to teach you all you need to know about the Underground. I won't allow anything bad to happen to you."

"I believe in you…"

"Then say yes. Say yes and you can leave this miserable world."

Sarah turned to face him, raising a hand to lightly brush against his cheek. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and she pulled him toward her until their lips were only millimeters apart. "Yes," she breathed then pulled him against her into a passionate kiss that made his eyes bulge.

Jareth's hands slipped under Sarah's shirt at her back and his fingers trailed electric tingling sensations up and down her spine. She arched into him at the feeling, breaking the kiss. Jareth smirked, flashing his pointed teeth at the girl pressed against him. He suddenly stood and picked Sarah up bridal style. "Come my dear, we have things to… discuss."

With that they disappeared in a cloud of dark glitter that slowly settled to the floor. The glowing orb and feather on Sarah's desk dissolved into piles of dark glitter as well. The room became darker for a moment, and when it lightened, it was empty. Every trace of the raven-haired girl had been eradicated, except for a few specks of glitter and a single white feather that lay upon the windowsill.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This was meant to be a one-shot only, but I could be persuaded to invest more time in it. After I'm done writing my other fics of course.

I just had to write this before I could continue with them.

Check out my profile for a link to the story and a link to a picture of what I was thinking when I pictured Sarah's dress in the sphere.


End file.
